


Offering

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deity Kink, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Multi, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Sex, consensual though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Gwen has a few kinks she usually doesn't talk about.
Relationships: David/Gwen/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 11





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on Tumblr!

Jasper's eyes widened as Gwen explained the scene thoroughly and timidly. David looked shocked beyond words at her idea. But, he didn't look unwilling.

Jasper would admit the scene was different. It was something he'd not pondered before. However, he was willing to try everything at least once. Gwen went quiet, trailing off into passive silence.

David blinked a couple of times. "That's something we've never talked about before."

Gwen grimaced. "Its weird," she admitted.

Jasper shrugged, "Compared to some people, you'd be surprised."

Gwen snorted, "Weird for us, though."

David took her hand, "We're not opposed, just caught off guard, I guess."

"Ugh," Gwen groaned in annoyance. "Please, this is so embarrassing."

"It's roleplay," Jasper enforced defiantly, "I've had LARP sex before."

Gwen paused. "For them or. . ."

Jasper grimaced. "Definitely not for me."

Gwen shook her head dismissively. "This can't be appealing to either of you."

Jasper eyed David, who froze. He looked like he wanted to say something. "Oh," Jasper chimed cheerily, "think again, Doll."

Gwen looked at him soberly. She turned to David. His eager, nervous energy was obvious.

"Okay," she said quietly, "then. . .Can we?

David and Jasper met eyes for a few long seconds. David nodded. "Yeah," he said tenderly, "we can, if you want."

She nodded and she melted into Jasper's arms as he came forward to wrap an arm around her. David's eyes met Jasper's once more. His worry was met with trust and love. Jasper smiled sweetly and David returned the favor.  
. . .  
David stared at his phone with anticipation while Jasper grumbled, coming out of the bathroom with the clothes uneven and tied. David couldn't help but to rise and assist his lover, jewellery jingling all the while. 

Finally satisfied with his lover's state he pulled away with fretful sigh. David's phone sat in eventful silence. Jasper eased an arm around him, careful of the cloth. "She knows what she's doing."

"You know how committed she can get. I don't want this to get out of hand."

Jasper shook his head. "She's smarter than you give her credit for." David looked aghast and slightly annoyed. "That's not what I mean," the redhead argued, "You know what I'm referring to."

Jasper couldn't mask the physical shudder that passed through him. That was an awful week and a half. "We're all smarter now," he interjected softly, "You and I know what to look for and Gwen knows that it isn't how this works."

David closed his eyes, "I know."

"We don't work that way."

Jasper held him close while they waited. David's phone finally buzzed on the counter and the pair looked at each other. "You look beautiful," whispered Jasper suddenly. David giggled sweetly. "So do you."

. . .

Gwen jumped when she received a warning knock at the door. A tremor passed through her as she knelt on the matt she'd placed on the floor. She built her anxiety into physical submission as she heard the doorknob turn.

. . .

The woman shuddered as two heavenly figures came through door. She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't know where she was or why. But here she was, as homage and penance. 

She waited for them to rush her, to devour her, something. But only stillness awaited her as the two whispered quietly to one another.

She dared to look and met the green eyes of the redhead. His countenance was sober and contemplative. She went back to staring at the floor, afraid to look back, and even more afraid to behold the other.

The whispers ceased and the other, a larger blonde, knelt to look at her. She looked up, she knew hiding was not the wisest thing to do. His eyes were softer than she expected, much like the other's. His gaze was just as thoughtful.

She didn't know what they wanted. But she was terrified. 

"What's your name?" he asked gently. She looked away, a blush beginning form on her cheeks. "Gwendolyn," she answered hoarsely.

She sunk deeper into herself, bare and defenseless. She was theirs. No one could save her. No one could stop them. Tears of remorse filled her eyes. However they wished, she was going to die.

When she accidentally met the blonde's baby blue eyes again, she found a hurt and confusion within. Instead of advancing towards her, he rose and the whispers began to drift in the air of the room.

Displeasure, she feared. There was a way she could live. But her blood ran cold with the thought of what they wanted. To comply could mean death, mutilation, slavery. Whatever they wanted.

She knew what she had to, how she could live. As the men, the gods, both knelt close again she whimpered, "Please don't hurt me."

Shock seemed to strike them. Suddenly, the redhead touched her arm. She jumped, but didn't pull for fear of retaliation. But, instead, he merely said, "Don't be afraid."

She looked at him. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the blonde said gently. "It's alright. We aren't going to hurt you."

She felt her breathing slow. "Please let me go," she babbled mindlessly, even as her fear decreased, "I'll do whatever you want if you let me go."

Suddenly, the red headed male rose and grabbed a large sheet, coming behind her to drape it over her shoulders. "We won't keep you here against your will. I don't understand."

"What?" she managed to ask softly as she wrapped the sheet around herself.

The two gods met eyes once again. "How were you brought here?" The blonde looked for answers, but was met instead with a terrified, far off gaze from her. It took her a moment, accepting that she was okay, at least for the moment.

"War. My country was overwhelmed. I was a prisoner. They brought me to a temple. . ."

Some sort of terrifying rage filled the blonde's eyes. The god behind her backed away. "That's not what this is supposed to be," the latter said, voice shaking.

Gwendolyn turned nervously. "They told me I was a sacrifice. They drugged me. I woke up here."

"I'm sorry," said the blonde. "We don't take human sacrifice. We aren't those gods."

"Why did they give me to you then?"

". . .I don't know," he lamented, "but, where are my manners? My name is Jasper."

"And mine is David," said the redhead.

For the first time, she finally cracked a smile. "Hi there. You can call me Gwen."

Jasper and David met eyes and Gwen felt the air become stiff. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you normally end up doing with your . . .offerings?"

"Well, first of all, our. . .worshippers are all consenting."

Gwen's eyes widened. "You just make love to them. . ."

David turned red, and Jasper started to laugh. "Yeah, yeah we do."

Gwen blushed intensely. She giggled, relief pooling inside her belly soothingly. Her tears finally fell and the shakes of her body spiked before ceasing. The pair must have mistaken her tears, because David knelt in front of her. "You don't have to do anything. We're not going to rape you."

She stopped laughing, taking deep breaths before speaking again. "I know," she said soberly, "sometimes relief is just as intense as fear." 

A stillness took the room. As Gwen rose, David opened the door once more to her surprise. Jasper held his hand out to her.

"We can take you back, if you'd like," said David. She shook her head sadly. "To where?"

Both men froze. "Is there nothing left?" asked Jasper. "No, it's all theirs, now."

David sighed, "I'm sorry."

Gwen brushed her toes against the floor. "Could I serve you? I've been a hired hand most of my life."

The gods looked torn. "We didn't bring you here to enslave you," David insisted.

Gwen shrugged. "I have nowhere to go. If you take me back, they'll either sell me or take me to a god that does take human sacrifice. I don't think I'll be ungrateful any time soon."

She looked at them. Maybe. . .

She walked up to them slowly. "Then, what if I just give you my offering. If this was something I wanted just as much as you did. If you'll have me."

"Gwen," said David softly. "There are no repercussions to refusing us." Jasper gently pulled David closer to him. "Is this what you want?"

Gwen looked at them, keeping eye contact as she dropped the sheet to the ground. "More than anything."

David and Jasper led her back to the bed. She immediately obeyed their gentle prompt, guiding her to lay down. David's eyes lit up. "We don't have to do this. You aren't obligated to be with us because we didn't kill you."

There was a teasing tilt to his voice and she melted. They're gorgeous, gentle, and absolutely perfect. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing that soft smile into a warm kiss. David didn't hesitate. Gwen hummed beautifully as he plundered her mouth. As her eyes opened, she met Jasper's stunning stare. He was starstruck and when their eyes met, he sighed dreamily.

He pet David's hair. When the redhead pulled away, David kissed Jasper on the lips. Gwen blushed. She had assumed they were partners, but she was surprised by the openness. But, they were gods. Who was going to argue with them?

They looked at her. She smiled somewhat nervously. Jasper brushed a stray hair away from her face. "You're lovely," he whispered with awe. Her body buzzed with the praise, and tilted her head back willingly as David kissed her neck worshipfully. Jasper kissed her softly, drawing a compliant moan from her. She grazed her nails down both their backs as she wrapped her arms around them. 

David's chuckle tickled against her skin. Jasper pulled away with a smirk.

"Brave one, aren't you?" he teased. David looked at her eyes gleam dangerously. "She is wonderful," he sighed contently. "We'll just have to show her."

Her blush deepened as the lithe immortal guided the other off the bed. He softened. "Never too late," he sang softly, "I'm sure you will make joyful company outside of our chamber."

She grinned happily. "I don't think I could leave if I wanted to."

Jasper began stripping his jewelry. "Well, I hope we meet your expectations."

Gwen giggled. Once stripped, the men settled around her. Gwen decided she'd laid back long enough. Sitting up, she pulled Jasper, the slightly meeker of the two, into a searing kiss. He pulled her into his lap with ease. His solid, warm physique helped her settle in. When he drew away, she kissed his collarbone reverently. He hummed his approval. David raised his eyebrows as she attempted to press his lover to the bed. "I'm impressed, although," he paused as he slid closer to the scene, "he does take just a little bit of convincing."

David helped Gwen push the blonde against the mattress. He growled softly, and Gwen couldn't help but jump. David smoothed a hand down her back. Her heart was racing. She took a turn to play with Jasper's sandy bronze locks. He smiled sweetly. "Do go on," he urged, "I was just getting excited."

She kissed the spot right above his heart. She hesitated. Jasper gasped as her tongue brushed against his nipple. He watched in infatuation as she worshipped his chest and stomach. He groaned as she followed his happy trail. Before she could rise, his hand wrapped in her hair and guided her toward his cock.

She whimpered but followed his direction, screwing her eyes shut and obediently took his dick in her mouth. He sighed dreamily. "Good. That feels amazing, angel."

Jasper looked down after a moment of savouring. He only watched her struggle for a moment before he released her. She pulled away and coughed. "I'm sorry," she said, "I don't like-"

Jasper shushed her with a loving kiss. David gently played with her hair. "It's alright," the latter assured, "We should have asked."

Gwen shook her head. "I'm just strange."

Jasper hugged her. "No," he says, "You're wonderful."

Suddenly, she was back on the bed. David eased her legs apart slowly, taking the time to let her protest, but she looked back eagerly. "Jasper," he spoke conversationally, "look at her."

The blonde smirked, bemused. He dragged a finger slowly up her folds, devouring the desperate sound she made. He looked back at David. "I want to see her cum."

Gwen jumped nervously as David hummed wonderingly. He licked his lips as she met his eyes. "I do, too."

Jasper suddenly latched onto her breast. She moaned brokenly, cradling Jasper's head in her hands. He nuzzled into her small chest. He left a trail of soft kisses, ravishing her soft middle. He looked up curiously. She blushed and turned away, shame bubbling up from her. "You don't have to."

"May I?" Gwen looked back at him, shame melting into desperation. "Please," she said quietly.

David joined them once more. "Comfortable?" he asked, curling up to her side. She nodded and accepted another warm kiss. "Don't worry," David soothed, "He's very good at this."

She looked back down as she felt roughened hands massage her thighs. "Relax," Jasper eased, "I won't bite unless you ask me to."

She nodded, allowing herself to rest on David's chest. Jasper licked his lips before descending upon her.

Gwen moaned at the first teasing swipe of his tongue. It was a loud, desperate thing and Jasper pulled back in worry. "Are you okay?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes. Please don't stop."

Jasper's mood was lifted immediately. Gwen had never been eaten out so well in all her life. Jasper hummed and groaned hungrily against her as he worked his tongue and savoured her. As she quaked, David held her, watching with intrigue as she melted against him. As she was turned to rubble by his lover's clever mouth. She panted and moaned desperately.

Jasper pulled back grinned in delight as she whined at the loss. "You're so needy."

She huffed tiredly, "Please." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Come here," he purred. Gwen melted into another kiss, whimpering as her own musk took over her senses.

When Jasper pulled away, she tried to follow him. David pulled her close to him again. "Easy, now," he soothed. "I want to make love to you. Can I, can we?"

Gwen's head was spinning, but she surged her conscious back to the forefront. "How are. . . all three. . . ?"

Jasper and David looked at each other. They looked back at her, laying in a blissed out daze. "Are you a virgin?" Jasper asked quietly. She shook her head and chuckled a little hollowly. "I hope that's not a standard."

"Afraid not. So David gets to have you, and I'll have David. How does that sound?"

She looked up at the both of them. "I want you both," she said timidly. Jasper and David looked surprised. She sat up and turned to the redhead and kissed him softly. He wound his arms around her. "Can you take us both?" he asked softly a hand drifted down to rub her ass gently. She hummed, laying her head on his shoulder. "It's just been a while," she admitted, "It might take too long."

David's hand trailed between her cheeks. She jumped as his finger teased the pucker of her hole. Jasper rose and dug through one of their drawers, producing a small glass bottle. He handed it to David. "No worries," he affirmed as he took her hand, "We're no strangers to this."

David opened the bottle. "How long has it been?" Gwen bit her lip nervously, "Almost a year."

David hummed and laid her unto her stomach. "We'll take this nice and slow then. Just relax, love."

Gwen's heart swelled. She obeyed, forcing herself to be still as the deity parted her cheeks and slid slick fingers against her. She sighed as the first finger slipped in, careful and slow. The gentleness from the beginning remained, as David rubbed her rear with a firm hand and Jasper soothingly rubbed the small of her back. The finger pushed slow and easy. She grit her teeth at the slightly uncomfortable stretch. David held himself there, allowing her to adjust.

"So good," he mused quietly into her ear. "You're doing so well."

She wriggled slightly as she slowly adjusted. She let out a sigh as another finger gently pressed in and she hissed as the friction and stretch worsened. David paused. "Are you alright, dear?"

Gwen giggled unintentionally. "Yes," she said quietly as steadied herself, "Please don't stop."

David nodded, waiting another moment to allow her grow accustomed before slipping a third slick finger. This time, he was met with a lovely moan as he pushed them as far as he could. "Oh, god," she moaned, "I need it, please!"

Jasper and David grinned at each other. After lubing themselves, Jasper pulled their offering into his lap, her back against his chest. David looked at them with bright, hungry eyes. Gwen trembled David rose above them to admire the scene. Jasper urged her up on her knees as well, roughly fingerfucking her one more time with lube soaked digits. She cried out and bucked against the intrusion before David used a firm grasp to her. "Still, pet," he purred. "Jasper, she's ready."

The blonde nodded. He watched the beautiful creature shudder in anticipation. He pulled her close and bucked his hips into her ass. She moaned, moving her hips with his, working herself through the initial burn. "Good, love," he panted in praise, "you feel wonderful!"

"You, too, ah," she gasped as David came close, drawing both nearer. He shoves two fingers into her core. Gwen groaned loudly as he hooked his finger against her g-spot. She watched, feeling herself weaken and lean against Jasper, as David hungrily groaned, savoring his soiled fingers. He released them one by one, pleased with her needy look.

He entered her swiftly and groaned as her tight heat enveloped him. She sobbed loudly, pulling him into her arms with desperate strength. Both halted, enveloping her between them. Sweet nothings danced like melodies in her ears. Soft, pacifying caresses down her body made her shudder with delight. She took deep breaths. "Alright," she said assuredly, "you can keep going now."

Once again, the gods looked at each other. This time, she recognized the awe and amazement in the gaze. Jasper rolled his hips into her slowly. He groaned selfishly as she rolled back with a sweet whine. David watched her worshipfully. "You're one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid eyes on.

Her eyes widened, but his sentiment was affirmed by Jasper's wet kiss against her neck. She moaned as Jasper thrusted leisurely into her. She pulled David down with the same strength as last time. She kissed him, breaking Jasper's rhythm to buck against David boldly. He moaned into the kiss, thrusting just as roughly as she had. Jasper quickly slipped back into tempo. He crossed over as David pulled away to steal his lips in his own kiss. David didn't mind, running his tongue against that clever mouth.  
Gwen moaned as they built fervor in their pace, pushing each other in their pursuit. She leaned her head against Jasper's broad chest as they parted for David wrap her legs around his pistoning hips. Jasper grinded out his thrusts roughly, rubbing her stomach with a predatory growl.

" How does it feel, Gwendolyn?" he purred deeply. Gwen whined as she stared up at his sharp grin. "So good, please, don't stop." He licked his lips . He leaned in, suckling her earlobe into his wet, hot mouth. She moaned desperately. 

"Turn to me," he implored her. When she obeyed, she met a starving mouth. His tongue overtook her quickly. She passively took everything they gave her.

Gwen soon blissed out, focusing on their groans and pleasure. She heard them talk to her, say such lovely things. Their kisses were gentle, even as they fucked her raw. She felt the cord in her belly, taut and teased, tighten into an unbearable fire. She screamed needily. "I'm close," she begged, "fuck, wait-"

Jasper and David pressed her tightly between them, fucking her to completion. As she came, they shushed her into tired submission. They both began to pull away, but she paused them.

"Please," she pleaded sweetly, "Finish in me."  
. . .

Gwen smiled into David's chest as Jasper stroked her hair pleasantly. She felt the redhead ease into the bed as Jasper laid next to them. 

"That was fun," said Jasper out of the blue. Gwen giggled, "Yeah," she agreed, "especially when David broke character."

"Oh, come now," David said, "I think that's a bit of a stretch. You're the one who laughed."

Gwen yawned with content, and burrowed herself deeper between them. 

"Whatever you say, dear."


End file.
